Cali
by silenceisscreaming
Summary: Nick comes home to an interesting surprise.


**Cali**

**Disclaimer: **As everyone on this site knows, I do not own CSI or Nick and Greg, unfortunately. If I did, I wouldn't be writing about them here, I'd be using a television screen.

**Acknowledgements: **Thank you to Alison for editing.

**Warnings: **None.

**Summary: **Nick comes home to an interesting surprise.

"GREG!" Nick's voice echoed throughout the small town house from the living room. Greg looked up from his laptop in the kitchen and hesitantly went to meet his lover in the next room.

"Yeah, Nicky?" he asked timidly. It was clear from the look on Nick's face that he was furious and wasn't sure how to deal with that anger. Greg hated that look. Especially when it was directed at him. What had he done this time, he wondered.

"Do you mind explaining this?" Nick said while pointing to the small space between the black leather couch and the wall.

"Explain what?" Greg asked innocently while trying to disguise a smirk. This would be an easy argument to win; he knew Nick's weakness.

"This … thing," Nick explained vaguely gesturing toward the 'thing' again.

"It's not a thing Nick, it's a puppy," Greg told him rolling his eyes as if it was the most obvious thing in the world; which it kind of was. "Look at her little eyes and her little ears. How can you not love that face?"

Nick couldn't help but look at the small bundle of fluff. It was a perfect mixture of white and soft brown, some patches darker than others. Big blue eyes and soft floppy ears made the pup irresistible. Nick's resolve was quickly fading. Greg was right; he already adored the puppy.

"Greg, I told you, no pets," was Nick's last attempt as Greg knelt down beside the couch.

"But I couldn't resist her, and I know you can't either. Come on, you know you love her already," Greg said while looking up at Nick from his place on the floor beside the dog.

"That's not fair," Nick said while crossing his arms and attempting, and failing, to look stern.

"What isn't?"

"You giving me that face. Your puppy dog pout. You know you can get away with anything if you look at me like that. You're using it to your advantage."

Greg grinned. That had been his plan all along, of course. No one could resist the puppy dog pout, especially not Nick.

"What would you have me do, Nick, let this skill go to waste? I think not."

Nick stared at him, debating with himself. He knew that if he said no and kept to his word, Greg would be heartbroken. Nick knew that a heartbroken Greg was not something he ever wanted to witness, much less be the cause of. So, as he had predicted he would from the beginning, he caved.

"Alright, fine. You can keep it."

"Her, Nick. Keep her. Her name is Cali," Greg said adoringly while scratching the small Australian Shepherd behind the ears. Nick immediately burst into laughter.

"Why are you laughing at me?" Greg asked looking disgruntled.

"Because you named the dog after the state you grew up in," Nick explained when his laughter had died down a bit.

"Well I couldn't name her Tex. I already call you that. She would get confused," Greg said while smothering Cali with kisses.

"Greg, I love you," Nick said lovingly but still in an amused tone.

"I love you too, and I'm glad you find this so amusing," Greg said letting a smile spread over his face. Nick leaned down next to Greg to meet his new roommate who immediately jumped up and attempted to lick him all over.

"See? You can't help but love her," Greg said laying a hand on Nick's shoulder gently.

"You're right, but I still love you more," Nick replied turning his gaze to Greg who blushed and smiled.

"Sap."

He leaned forward slightly and touched his forehead to Nick's. He closed his eyes and allowed the perfection of the moment to wash over him. He had his lover and his puppy. He was happy with his little, slightly dysfunctional family, as was Nick.

The small bundle of fluff between them chose to interrupt the moment by letting out a whimper that let them know that she needed attention too. The boys laughed and Greg picked her up and cuddled her while Nick watched lovingly.

AN: Just some fluffiness that has no plot, no point but hey, we all need a bit of that sometimes. I used a picture for the description so if anyone is interested, here is Cali:

.net/fs22/f/2008/028/c/7/Yvonne_Puppy_by_

I pictured her smaller but this was the closer to what I wanted her to look like. Reviews?


End file.
